


Moments

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Cas seduces Dean with a nice massage.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/gifts).



> This is my prompt for day 15 of Kinktober: Armpit **massage** , or prostitution.
> 
> This week has been crazy, what is time and sleep? This turned out shorter than I liked but hey, sleep. <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. I appreciate every single one of you, just so you know.

Dean groans and turns around. “Man, I don't remember my bed being so... hard. My back is killing me.”

Castiel smiles. “The mattress is old, you're older.”

“Hey, I'm like fine wine, better with age.”

Castiel clicks his tongue.”I don't know. Even wine turns sours eventually.”

Dean grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at Cas. “Shut up.”

Castiel ducks and the pillow lands with a dull thud on the floor. “Told you so. Can't even toss a pillow.”

Dean shakes his head and yawns. “It'll be your loss when I'm out of commission for four weeks. One for the back pain and three out of pure spite.”

Castiel hums and gets up on his knees. “Let me help you with that. Move this way.”

Dean scoots over and Castiel straddles him.

“What are you – ?”

“I'm giving you a massage in the middle of the night, that's what I'm doing. So are you gonna be good and take it or do I have to –“

Dean turns his head and looks back at Castiel. “Massage? Sign me up.”

“I haven't done this in a while but I think I got the gist of it.” Dean watches as Castiel pulls out a drawer and grabs a small plastic bottle.

“Wait? Don't tell me that's – “

Cas settles over Dean's ass and the weight of him feels comfortable. Safe.

“It's massage oil.”

“When did you have time to arrange this?” Dean hears the cap on the bottle open as he settles down again.

“The last time we spent the weekend in the Bunker. You complained about the beds even then, so I figured next time you did, I'd do something that will hopefully remedy your ache.”

Dean yawns. “That's very nice of you, Cas.” He wiggles and the hard slap of Castiel's hand on his ass makes him hiss.

“Be still.”

Castiel's hands splay over Dean's back and he sighs as he feels the warm massage oil. “Mm, Cas, this feel so good already.”

Castiel chuckles. “I've barely started.”

“Carry on then.” He feels Castiel's hands work their way up to his shoulders. He doesn't know how or what he's doing but it feels amazing.

A sharp pain blooms from his shoulder and Dean tenses his body before Castiel's hand is there, touching him soothingly.

“Sorry, didn't know you were that hard and tense.”

Dean smiles into the pillow. “Always hard for you. Every part of my body is hard. My heart is fucking _cuendillar_ for you.”

Castiel sighs. “You not done with those books yet?”

“Nope. On book 10 at the moment and – mm, wow, your hands are a fucking gift, Cas.” Dean exhales and focuses on those very hands chasing away pain and hard knots.

Castiel works his way down, and his touch brings fire with it that burns away every sore spot, every aching muscle. He had no idea Castiel was this good with his hands – well, he had an _idea_ that he was good with his hands – just not in the massage department.

Dean feels himself drift away when Castiel's hands land on his ass. Castiel kneads those muscles and it's strange. His cock stirs as a slow fire awakes in his gut but he feels so _relaxed_. His body is trying to join the bed; it feels like Dean is literally melting.

Castiel's fingers trail over the swell of his ass and it feels so good. Dean closes his eyes and moans softly; he thinks he does anyway. It's hard to keep things straight.

Castiel's hands vanish for a second and then they're back. Dean realizes Castiel has grabbed more lube and is kneading his cheeks.

Dean blinks slowly. It feels so good. “Mm...nice, Cas...”

A finger swipes over his ass and a surge of lust goes through Dean. That felt really good, Dean thinks and opens his eyes once. His breathing deepens as Cas' hands go over his back muscles again, maybe it's the shoulders.

It's something at least.

The world drifts away.

Castiel brings forth goosebumps of pleasure on his body but it's hard to keep track of everything.

_Dean._

“Dean... Dean!”

Dean jolts awake but Cas' weight on his legs feels amazing; he grounds him with each touch. So nice. He smashes his head against the pillow. “Yeah,” Dean mumbles into the fabric.

“ – in the mood for erotic massage.”

Dean blinks. Castiel's voice sounds far away. “What?”

He mourns Castiel's weight as a loss but is pleased when Castiel settles down next to him. “Why are you mumbling, I don't get it, Cas.”

“You're not in the mood for hot massage, I think.”

Dean scoffs into his pillow. “Massage was great, Cas, so great.”

“I guess I'll try my seduction tricks tomorrow,” Castiel says in the dark and Dean is sure that Castiel is amused.

“Cas, did you know that in – “

Dean opens his eyes when Castiel shakes him. “Did I know what?”

“That... um... I forgot.”

Dean sighs softly when he feels the covers being pulled over him. Castiel's arm drapes over him as he pulls Dean close to his warm body.

“Good night, Dean.”

The kiss on Dean's shoulder is feather-light. It feels good. ”Night, Cas.”


End file.
